The prior art already includes welding studs of this kind which, after they have been welded to a workpiece, serve for mounting or attaching objects, which purpose is fulfilled by the mounting portion of the welding stud.
Thus, this mounting portion has to have a higher strength than that of the welding portion.
The generally known prior art includes what is referred to as “duo-threaded studs”, which consist of two different materials in order to meet the above-mentioned requirements. Because of the different materials, it is time-consuming and expensive to manufacture these welding studs.
Furthermore, it is known to manufacture welding studs in such a way that the starting material, e.g. a wire, is first cold-worked and the welding stud thus manufactured is then hardened and tempered. This hardening and tempering is prescribed in standards for some property classes (relating to strength), e.g. property class 8.8.
As a result of hardening and tempering, however, high hardness peaks are disadvantageously created in the welding portion. Furthermore, a high welding current is required, which disadvantageously leads to spatter formation and thus to an uneven welding surface.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a welding stud and a method of manufacturing the same with which the above-mentioned disadvantages are avoided and which makes a cost-efficient manufacture of the welding stud, which has a simple structure, possible.